The invention relates to bellows assemblies for marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to means for attaching a bellows to the pivot housing of a marine propulsion device.
In a typical stern drive or inboard/outboard marine propulsion device, the horizontal driveshaft assembly is normally sealed from water. In particular, the horizontal driveshaft assembly is surrounded by a flexible bellows extending between the gimbal housing and the pivot housing.
One prior means of attaching a bellows to the gimbal housing and to the pivot housing is with band clamps.
Another prior means for attaching a bellows to the pivot housing is disclosed in Bankstahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,391, issued May 6, 1980.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose marine propulsion device bellows assemblies:
Lohse U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,203, issued June 10, 1975;
Lohse, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,517, issued Oct. 21, 1975;
Bankstahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,873, issued Dec. 18, 1979;
Brownlie, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,687, issued Apr. 27, 1976; and
Weronke, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,488, issued Sept. 15, 1981.